legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Canyons
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = }} The Canyons is a playable location featured in '' Blood Omen 2'' , it is just outside of Meridian and is featured in Chapter 7: Wild Places. Role Vorador sent Kain to the Canyons in a bid to meet the Seer and uncover her knowledge of the Device in Chapter 7 . The Canyons were a set of deep valleys leading "north" Vorador: "There is a secret way out of the city. I will show it to you. You may follow a canyon that leads north to her abode. The way will not be easy. Strange beasts roam outside the city, preying on travelers. The people call them demons." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. out of Meridian, as the title of the associated chapter suggests, they were considered a wilderness. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far away from the city, past a wilderness that only Smugglers and Mercenaries dare to cross. Rumour has it she also created the giant bug-like creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The Canyons were mainly used by the travelling merchant NPC's (who presumably brought supplies to or from Meridian), during their travels they were frequently under threat from Smugglers (who apparently raided carts and stole supplies) Kain found that a major bridge traversing the canyons had fallen Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (though whether this is due to Smugglers,Lesser Demons or natural causes is not elaborated upon) this meant Kain had follow the traders carts around the outside of the Canyons passing through several Sarafan gatehouses, unstable cavernous areas and through a Smuggler's Warehouse, eventually emerging in a Demon infested area littered with corpses of merchants and Sarafan troops. Following a set of tracks to an unnamed industrial settlement, Kain found it barricaded but littered with corpses. Beyond the settlement he found several Sarafan buildings before finally finding the Seer's Cottage, gaining from her the Dark Gift Telekinesis and beingteleported to the Device . Notes *Maps Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. appear to indicate that the Canyons are outside the walls of Meridian opposite the Slums/Smuggler's Den island and adjacent to the Sarafan Keep. Vorador describes them as leading "north", though many directions given in ''Blood Omen 2'' are disputed or contradictory. *The Canyons feature the largest Sarafan order symbol seen in the game, carved into a rock-face next to a gatehouse that is on fire . *Kain can be made to walk around the gates barring entry to the fallen bridge, though there is little to see. The first part of this bridge seen also has a door that glows (indicating it can be opened), but it is locked and will only be opened with Kain activating the nearby alarm, summoning a Sarafan Knight from inside the room (it is revealed to be a tiny room barely big enough for the Sarafan Knight inside and with no doors indictaing further access to the rest of the bridge 'tower' structures) . *Despite it's fearsome reputation there are several settlers in the Canyons; early on Kain passes the 'Waterwheel House' seen in concept art as well as several Smugglers stores and a Smugglers Warehouse (it is also hinted that some of the NPC's may be working with the Smugglers unlike other merchants in the level, Smugglers are not aggresssive to the NPC's in these areas), he also passes through the unnamed Canyons settlement and a set of nearby Sarafan buildings as well as the Seer's Cottage . *The Canyons despite being a wilderness do feature some interesting technology, primary amongst these are the Glyph magic powered 'carts' (which resemble early automobiles), locomotives (and tracks), cranes, conveyer belts, a refinery, water towers and many windmills can be seen, as well as Glyph Batteries and Ward gates . (Glyph magic is used in some of the smaller 'settlements' around the Canyons.) *Lesser Demon infested areas of the Canyons are often filled with Human corpses (of NPC's, Smugglers and Sarafan Knights), indeed, Sarafan Knights and Smugglers can be seen battling Lesser Demons on many occasions (sometimes allowing Kain to slip passed unnoticed). Lesser Demon areas also contain huge sets of green webbing and many large pulsating cocoons in nearby trees, with many of their victims visible still struggling (though they cannot be freed or fed upon). Large webs are seen at the beginning of the Canyons, but these are grey and may hint at the later Demon spiders . *Human dialogue (by both Sarafan troops and NPC's) indicates that The Seer controls the Lesser Demons Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and the company sent out by the Sarafan is to deal with this threat, this seems unlikely given the later association between the Lesser Demons and the Hylden and that the Seer's Cottage has several Lesser Demon corpses outside. It may be that this was a cover story told to Sarafan troops to justify their assault. BO2-TC-HugeSarafanCross.png|Huge Sarafan Symbol BO2-TC-BurningGatehouse.png|The Burning Gatehouse BO2-TC-Bridge.png|Gates to the Fallen Bridge BO2-TC-Bridge2.png|The Fallen Bridge BO2-TC-WaterwheelHouse.png|The Waterwheel House BO2-TC-SmugglerWarehouse-External.png|Outside the Smuggler's Warehouse BO2-TC-SmugglerWarehouse-Internal.png|Inside the Smuggler's Warehouse BO2-TC-MeridianExit.png|Drawbridge to Meridian Bo2-TC-Bridge-SarafanPowerStn.png|Other end of Fallen Bridge and Sarafan Order 'Power Station' BO2-TC-FencedSarafanBuilding.png|Fenced off Sarafan 'Garrison' BO2-TC-Cart.png|Cart Type 1 BO2-TC-Cart2.png|Cart Type 2 BO2-TC-Cocoon.png|Lesser Demon 'Cocoon' See also *''Chapter 7: Wild Places'' * Chapter Seven: The Canyons - "Wild Places" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter Seven: The Canyons - "Wild Places" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Seven at Dark Chronicle References }} Category:Locations Category:Blood Omen 2 Locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Wilderness Locations